Decisions
by Ruler of Space
Summary: Isabella decides on who to choose based on Gretchen reactions Sequel to "Which One?"


**Quick A/N: I got more Phinbella review requests than Ferbella requests; in fact I got no Ferbella reviews requests. That was a relief I thought that I had to write a Ferbella, for the first time in my life. Also quick fact, the story "Which One?" was being planned way before I became an author of FanFiction, but the only difference is that it is mostly changed in the setting. **

Decisions

Deciding on which to choose was getting a lot harder to Isabella for each day that passed. Already almost a week has passed and she still was able to keep dating both of the Flynn-Fletcher boys a secret but eventually one of the boys will find out about Isabella dating both of them and once a boy knows he would spread the news on to the other boy that doesn't have a clue about that. What Isabella didn't know was that a boy finding out about Isabella dating both of the boys was closer than she thought. Little she knew that both Phineas and Ferb will find out that very same day.

It all began like this…

Another day rose above the Tri-State Area; it all seemed like another day for Isabella and also for Phineas and Ferb. Everything seemed quiet for all of them. As soon as the time hit 7:00 both of the boys got up and got properly dressed for the day and rushed downstairs to see what their mother has made for them that very fine morning. Also Isabella has woken up at about 7:00 when her alarm clock when off. She also got properly dressed for that day and also went downstairs to see what her mother made for her that morning. As soon as her got downstairs she heard her doorbell go off. She went to the door and opened the door, it was Gretchen.

"Come inside, Gretchen" Isabella said as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a warm cup of chocolate and gave her that cup.

"Thanks" Gretchen said while she grabbed the cup that Isabella was giving her

"So what brings you here?"

"I want to talk about someone"

"Let me guess, its Ferb right?"

"How do you know?"

"Come on I know how you act around Ferb. You become nervous and you are always trying to look at him. You also have sort of like a stare at him, different than you look at people you look at"

"Yes" Gretchen said while she was feeling embarrassment when she heard that her troop leader and best friend knew about everything

"I also need someone to talk about something" Isabella said while she felt uncomfortable talking to her best friend about dating both Phineas and Ferb at the same time, since her best friend was in love with Ferb. Since Gretchen loved Ferb, it made her feel uncomfortable around her. It was either hurt her best friend by choosing Ferb instead of Phineas or hurt Ferb by choosing Phineas instead of Ferb.

"Let me guess, you are in a relationship with both Phineas and Ferb"

"How did you know?"

"It's because that is what is breaking my heart" Gretchen said painfully. It took a lot of courage to confess what was bothering her all that time and to also hold back her tears of pain and hurt

"I'm sorry, Gretchen" Isabella said trying to comfort her best friend that was suffering a lot from the two relationship's Isabella was in at that moment. Gretchen felt losing Ferb when each day passed by. At that very same moment she thought about the decision she had to make soon, and little by little began siding with staying with Phineas and dumping Ferb so Gretchen could get a chance with him.

"Look, every day that passes I feel that I am losing Ferb, possibly forever" Gretchen couldn't afford losing Ferb. To her Ferb was her reason to live like Phineas was Isabella's reason to live, without Ferb Gretchen has no other reason to live. Before Isabella began to have different feelings about Ferb, Phineas was her only reason for Isabella to live, like she said so… "Phineas, is my only reason to live, without him I have no reason to live"

"I still have a decision to make, I could just pick Phineas"

"No, you have to follow what you're heart tells you, like if it says to follow Ferb go for him or if it says follow Phineas follow Phineas" Gretchen said just recovering from the hurt feelings and the crying she had inside.

"I think I'll pick Phineas"

"Why?"

"He was my first love I held on to for almost 9 years so far and it would benefit the both of us. You can have your chances with Ferb once I pick Phineas. Besides I still have feelings towards Phineas even after he ignored me all those years" Isabella said confessing everything she held on to for almost 9 years

"I guess" Gretchen said feeling a bit better after hearing what Isabella had said, which made her feel much more confident "Look I got to go and remember to follow your heart in whatever it tells you to do" She said getting up and wiping her tears after all the crying. She opened the door and left for her home a few blocks away from Isabella's house. She was left on her couch thinking about what Gretchen had said. Feeling of remorse flowed through her body and especially her heart. She felt that if she followed Ferb, Gretchen would be devastated by her. If she followed Phineas she would be happily married to the love of her life but would devastate Ferb but Gretchen would be encouraged by the act so she would be happily married with her love of her life. Finally she made up her mind, got up, grabbed her keys, and rushed to the house of Phineas and Ferb. Soon she found the two boys on the couch, watching the television.

"Phineas, Ferb?" Isabella said nervously to her two boyfriends

"Yes Isabella" The boys said innocently

"I need to talk to you boys"

"Anything you want girlfriend" At that moment the two boys revealed that they were dating the same girl

"Uh… Ferb your wrong she is my girlfriend"

"No she's not, she is my girlfriend" Then Phineas and Ferb stared at her wanting a explanation to everything

"Uh… well you see" Isabella started "I kind of been dating the both you since I have feelings towards the two of you"

"Well you're going to have to choose between the two of us" Phineas said in a mad tone

"Yeah it's either oblivious Phineas or me"

"Hey, let her heart choose" Phineas said noting that Ferb was trying to convince Isabella to follow him

"I'm sorry Ferb but I choose Phineas" Isabella said nervously

Ferb angrily stormed off to his own room, thinking about what Isabella has said.

"Thank you, Isabella"

"Thank you for what?"

"For choosing me" Phineas said, once again leaning in for other passionate kiss. Soon the lips once again met this time that kiss were more memorable for the both of them since their relationship has just passed the biggest test of their life so far. Once they parted Isabella thought about how hurt she has made to Ferb

"Look I need to check on Ferb"

"Go on"

Isabella raced upstairs and saw Ferb on his bed, crying. "Ferb, are you ok?"

"Go away" Ferb said

"Look your love life isn't over, Gretchen loves you"

"She does?"

"Yeah"

"I think I also have feelings towards Gretchen" Ferb said feeling a bit better after the breakup "I think I will ask her out…"

**Finally this sequel is done; I have too many things on my schedule, which is why I took almost 5 days to write this. I will write a sequel to this sequel or also called a tri-quell to "Which One?" which will be coming soon to . The next sequel will rely on Ferb and Gretchen with some Phineas and Isabella moments on that sequel. Also I know that the ending sped too fast but I finished it :D **


End file.
